deathmeleewarclubxfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario vs Captain America (OMM)
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Who would win between the icon of Nintendo and the patriotic hero of the Avengers? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude 60 SECONDS 2 FIGHTERS ONE VICTOR 1 MINUTE MELEE Battle Mario and Captain America were in fighting poses ready to battle each other. Captain America: Let's do this! Mario: Let's-a go! GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! 60 Mario made the first move, jumping and throwing a punch at Captain America, only to be stopped by the latter's shield. Mario kept on assaulting the shield with punches and kicks, but to no avail. Captain America threw out a kick, but the plumber easily dodged it. Mario thrust his feet downwards to attack Captain America, but the shield blocked his attack once again. 50 Mario landed on the ground only to be punched in the face, which knocked him back a few feet. Mario quickly recovered and took out his hammer. Mario swung it at Captain America and hit his shield again. Mario kept on swinging his hammer, but he wasn't able to get past the shield. Captain America threw his shield at Mario, briefly stunning him. Captain America kicked Mario in the stomach, sending him flying. 40 Mario landed on the ground, and he slid back a few feet before getting up and dusting himself off. Mario saw that Captain America didn't have his shield. Taking the opportunity he had, Mario charged up a fireball and threw it at him. Captain America stumbled and almost fell over. Mario ran towards his foe, ready to attack. 30 Mario kicked Captain America in the face before assaulting him with a flurry of punches. Mario's last punch knocked him onto his face. Captain America got up again, and noticed his shield was right by him. He grabbed and picked it up just as Mario threw some fireballs towards him. The shield blocked the attack, but the force was enough to knock him over. 20 Mario jumped up, and kicked downwards, only to land on the shield again. Mario jumped off and landed next to his hammer. Mario grabbed it and pointed it towards his opponent. Captain America held out his shield, confident Mario would not be able to do any damage. Mario rushed towards Captain America and swung out his hammer, which was again blocked by the shield. 10 Mario kept on attacking, with Captain America moving his shield to counter Mario's blows. Eventually, Mario managed to knock the shield in the air, leaving it's wielder completely defenseless. Captain America: Oh, crap. Mario: Game over, Captain! Mario charged up his hammer, and swung it at Captain America, hitting him in the face. K.O! Captain America landed on the ground and his shield landed on him. Luckilly, he wasn't too badly hurt from it. Mario went over, pulled off the shield, and helped him up. Mario: That was a good match, Captain. Captain America: Thanks, Mario. You're definitely a lot stronger than I expected. They smiled at each other and shook hands. Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS............................MARIO! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Paleomario66 Category:Mario VS DC One Minute Melees Category:Heroes vs Heroes One Minute Melees